Sweet Suite Love
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: Zac and Vanessa spend some time in their suite while on vacation in Hawaii...rated M for language and sexual content! Please R&R! Changed penname!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Suite Love**_

**Summary: Zac and Vanessa in their suite in Hawaii. Rated M for language and sexual content!**

"Zac," Vanessa called from the bathroom of their suite.

"Yeah?" Zac asked, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Where's my makeup bag?"

"Your makeup bag? Baby, you don't need makeup. We're just going to the beach."

"Yeah, I know…but I wanna look good for the paparazzi." She grinned, knowing how he would react to her statement.

"Screw the paparazzi! Those damn idiots piss me off!" he exclaimed.

Vanessa giggled. "You're pretty hot when you're pissed off, though."

"Yeah, but you know what's hotter?"

"What?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your sexy little ass," he said, grabbing it and squeezing it gently.

"Hey! Don't talk about my ass like that!"

"You have to admit it: it's pretty hot though."

"You're right. It is, and I know you can't wait to get in my pants."

"I know, I have to wait until tonight."

"Good boy, Zac. You'll get to screw me all you want later. Now where did you say my makeup was?"

He smiled before going into the bedroom. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

She slowly realized what he meant. "You hid my makeup! Zachary David Alexander Efron! How dare you! You're gonna be punished for that one!"

"Fine. You can punish me, and then you can have your makeup."

Vanessa grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto their bed. She slipped his shirt off of him and began to lick his chest and six-pack. Zac felt a bulge growing inside his swim trunks and tried to break his arms free of her grasp to grab her and return the favor. She held on tighter. "Zac, you're getting punished. Don't even try it."

"Come on, Nessa. That was punishment enough. Let's make love."

She though about it for a minute before agreeing. She let him take her clothes off and soon, he had her pinned down on the bed, thrusting lovingly into her. With every thrust, she cried out his name. "Zac, harder, faster!"

He pounded into her for another five minutes before becoming still and cumming inside her.She came soon afterwards and he fell on top of her. "I love you, Nessa."

"I love you, too. Now where's my makeup?"

"I don't think you deserve it yet," Zac said, kissing her neck. "Maybe one more round…"

"Zachary, you give me the damn makeup right this instant!"

"Okay! Gosh, I was just messing with you. You don't have to act all bitchy about it."

"I'm not acting like a bitch, Zac. Take it back."

"Okay, you're not acting like a bitch."

"Good. Now…the makeup?" she prompted.

He reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed the bag. Before he could close it, she peered inside. "What's this?" she asked, holding up a book. The cover title was _Sex Positions for Dummies: How To Make Your Partner Lust For More_.

"Uh…that's…uh…"

"Ooh, Zac, we should try some of these later," Vanessa inquired, flipping through the book.

"Sure," he replied.

Next, she pulled out a box of condoms. "Hmm…six left. That's enough to try those positions tonight, Baby."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I could buy more while we're out."

"Let's make love all night, Zac!" she exclaimed.

"Sound good to me!" he responded.

"Hey, babe. Let's go get drunk."

"We aren't old enough. Remember?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she replied, readjusting her breasts for implication.

He nodded, understanding what she was gonna do. "If anyone catches us, we're gonna be fired from the Disney Channel for sure."

"We don't need them anyway," she replied, kissing him.

"We don't need them, but I need you," he whispered seductively in her ear. He pushed her back onto the bed and they resumed their love-making…

**Should I turn this into a story, or is it better off as a oneshot? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect you guys to like this story so much! Thank you for the reviews! I'm sure you all want to read more, so here's the second chapter!**

After their second round of love-making, Vanessa got ready to go out. She came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in a sexy sundress that showed almost as much as one of her bikinis. Zac blinked at her. He was dressed in shorts and a wife beater. "Wow," he said.

"Is that all you have to say, Zachary? Wow?" Vanessa asked. "Oh, and I hope you're not the jealous type because that sure would be a shame. I'm gonna be putting on a pretty good show at the bar if we want those drinks."

"Damn, girl, a show's a show. It don't matter who it's in front of. All those guys will be drooling by the time you're done, I'm sure of it. And I'll be like 'Back off, bastards, she's mine.' And they'll all put their heads between their tails and slink off like poor little kids."

"See, Zac, that's what I love about you. You squeeze so much meaning out of something so small."

"Small? You call our love-making _small_? No, no, when we make love, it's like nothing else in the world matters but the two of us."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah!"

Vanessa giggled, returning to her sweet, innocent self for a few minutes. "Come on, Zaccy, let's get going if you want that drink."

Zac stood up, stretching as he did so. He grabbed Vanessa's hand with his right one, and with his left, he squeezed her ass. "You do your thing, baby, and we'll be getting all the drinks we want."

She grinned devilishly at him and together, they left their suite for the first time that day.

**ZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessa**

When they arrived at the bar, Zac gave Vanessa the go-ahead, and she strutted up to the counter, swinging her hips as she went. Just watching her sexy ass gyrating back and forth was turning Zac on. He tried to cover up his hard-on with a take-out menu from the restaurant.

Sidling up next to her, Zac grinned. Vanessa was doing great. Already, the poor sucker was looking helpless.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you kindly give my boyfriend and I something to drink?" Vanessa asked, putting on her sex kitten look. It included puppy dog eyes and a sexy pout.

"I'm sorry, Hon, but we can only give it to you if you're 21 and over. And I know that you're not 21 because I…well, I'm a fan of High School Musical," the kid said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Vanessa sighed dramatically. She leaned over the counter so that her breasts were hanging out for all to see. "What if I signed your ass?" she asked with her special Playboy voice.

"I, uh, I really shouldn't…" the guy started, but finally, he gave in. He grabbed the drinks and gave them to Zac.

Vanessa slid under the counter and grabbed a Sharpie. "Here's the deal. You give us unlimited drinks tonight, and I'll also give you head."

The guy nodded, and Zac gave her the go-ahead. Vanessa smiled. She was glad that Zac didn't have anything against her giving other guys head. All he cared about was keeping guys from going all the way with her. She slowly undid the guy's belt buckle and unzipped his pants. Pushing aside the fabric that covered his dick, she took the guy full into her mouth. She bit gently down on the tip and sucked on him. Soon the guy pulled out of her and came on the floor. Vanessa took the Sharpie and scribbled her name across his ass.

Five minutes later, she and Zac were sitting on bar stools getting drunk. The three of them, the guy included, acted as if nothing had happened. Three hours passed, and Zac had quit drinking after the first three drinks, but Vanessa had drunk the whole time. She couldn't even stand up, so Zac picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room.

"Zac," she slurred. It was all she could to do say his name. "Make love to me."

Zac stripped her down to nothing and began to make sweet love to her…

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow! I'm so tired I can't even keep my eyes open to write this! Goodnight! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know that what I wrote last night didn't really contain much, but this chapter will! And this is the first story I've ever sworn in, so please take it easy on me…I'm still not comfortable with swearing, and I probably won't keep doing it in other stories, just this one!**

Last Time:

"_Zac," she slurred. It was all she could do say his name. "Make love to me."_

_Zac stripped her down to nothing and began to make sweet love to her…_

Now:

Zac was kissing her neck and kept moving slowly down her body. She moaned as his lips brushed against her breasts and moved down her stomach. He stopped before he reached her panties, though, teasing her. Her fingers laced through his hair and finally, when she couldn't take it any longer, she screamed out, "Zac, please fuck me. Please."

"You really want me to fuck you?" he asked, removing her panties with his tongue and breathing into her.

Feeling the warm heat on her opening, she said, "Oh, shit, Zac, fuck me right now."

"Only if you give me a blow job afterwards," he said.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!"

Zac reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom, but Vanessa grabbed it and tossed it to the floor. "Forget the freaking condom and do it!"

Sighing, Zac finally came to his senses. "Vanessa, I can't…I can't do it without the condom."

"Zac…" she moaned.

"V, I really think we-"

"Zachary, forget the fucking condom!"

Once again, Zac sighed. He knew when he was won over, and now was one of those times. He didn't stand a chance of winning, especially when Vanessa was this drunk. Vanessa grabbed his cock and positioned it over her entrance. "Do it," she insisted.

He kissed her neck as he thrust into her. She grabbed his hair and clung onto it as her back arched off the bed, causing him to slide all the way into her. "Oh, fuck, Zac…keep doing it."

"Vanessa," he said huskily. She was hot when she was being pleasured like this.

"Holy shit, Zac, keep fucking me…oh, that feels good…" He pounded into her as fast and as hard as he could. Suddenly, he went still. Both let their orgasms shoot through them.

Ten minutes later, Zac landed on the bed next to his girlfriend, exhausted.

"That was one good fuck, Zac," Vanessa slurred.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied.

"Let's watch something sexy on the television," she suggested, beginning to slowly return to being herself. Even when she was drunk, she was still capable of being the cute Vanessa everyone knew. Just then, her cell phone rang. Zac picked it up off the table and looked at the caller ID. It was Ashley Tisdale.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"Give me my damn phone, Zac," Vanessa said, ripping it out of his hand. "If you're good while I'm on the phone, you'll get that blow job."

Zac opened his mouth to speak, but Vanessa had already flipped the phone open and answered it. "Hello?"

Zac could hear what Ashley was saying on the other end. "Hey, Nesquick, what are you and Zac doing?" Ashley asked.

"What are we doing? Um, Zac just fucked me…he fucked me good."

"You and Zac had sex?!" Ashley squealed.

"Hell yes, we did," Vanessa said proudly.

"Details! I need details!"

"He's amazing! Oh, he's huge!"

Just then, Zac took the phone from Vanessa, saying goodbye to Ashley for her as he hung up the phone. "Vanessa, what the hell? You know you can't tell Ashley about this! She has the biggest mouth out of everyone! She'll probably tell your parents."

"Screw them…and why does everything I say fucking matter to her?"

"Because Vanessa, she's in love with me! She's…fucking…in…love…with…me. Don't you understand? She wants us to break up!"

"That's bullshit, Zac. She's my best friend!"

"Yeah, until she starts acting like a bitch and tries to hurt you!"

Tears were flowing down Vanessa's cheeks. "Zac, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Shh, V, it's okay…Everything's gonna be okay…I love you."

"I love you, too. Promise you won't ever break up with me for Ashley?"

"I would never break up with you, Vanessa. Ashley means nothing to me."

"Good. Now where were we?"

**Okay, I can't seem to make these chapters longer! Well, I guess by the end they'll be longer, but I'm trying right now to get the major points out…so…yeah, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! This one's lovingly dedicated to **_**conkin08**_** because he kept on me to update! Thanx much! Oh, yeah, I changed my penname! My other one was boring…**

Last Time:

_Tears were flowing down Vanessa's cheeks. "Zac, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"_

"_Shh, V, it's okay…Everything's gonna be okay…I love you."_

"_I love you, too. Promise you won't ever break up with me for Ashley?"_

"_I would never break up with you, Vanessa. Ashley means nothing to me."_

"_Good. Now where were we?"_

Now:

"I think, V, that you were gonna give me that blow job…" he said.

"I think you're absolutely right," she replied seductively. She sat between his legs and took his cock into her mouth. She gently bit down on it, and Zac grasped her hair with his hands as pleasure took over his body.

"Oh, Vanessa," he moaned after a few minutes. "Baby…"

Vanessa glanced up at his face with her eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked sitting up and spreading her legs out around his feet. He nodded, and she pushed him back so that he was lying down. She straddled him and climbed on top of him, slowly lowering herself onto his member.

Soon they had reached their climaxes, and Zac flipped over so that he was on top. He landed next to her on the bed. She smiled over at him, and he ran his fingers through her soft brown curls.

"I love you, Vanessa," he gasped.

"I love you, too, Zachary."

"Please don't call me Zachary. Call me Zac, like always."

"Okay, Zac. I love you more that way, anyway."

"That's good. That means that I can fuck you as many times as I want and neither of us would ever get tired of it."

"If that makes you think that I'll fuck you right now, you're out of luck. I'm starving. Let's go eat," she said.

"Eat?"

"Yes…eat breakfast. Come on. It'll be good for the ba- I mean…for us."

"For the what?" he asked, surprised.

"For us," she repeated, mentally kicking herself for almost telling him about the baby. She had found out three days before they took off for their vacation that she was pregnant. She hadn't had the nerve to tell him yet, but now seemed like a good time. She sighed before continuing. "And for the baby," she whispered quietly.

"Baby? Did you just say baby?"

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

"We're having a baby?"

She nodded again. "Yes…"

"Well, why are you crying? That's great!"

Surprised, she looked up. "It is?"

"Yeah! I can't believe we're gonna be parents!"

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Just as their lips were meeting, her stomach growled obnoxiously. She giggled.

"Uh…was that you, or was that the baby?" Zac asked.

"That was me," she replied.

He laughed. They were on their way downstairs when they passed by the bar they had gotten drunk at last night. "Wait, baby, didn't you get drunk last night?" Zac asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, and so did you."

"That isn't good for the baby…"

Vanessa's face registered worry. "Oh, shit. Zac, what if I did something to our baby?" she sobbed, burying her face in his shirt.

"It's okay, Ness. I'm sure the baby's fine...but if you wanna make sure, we'll go see a doctor today."

"Can we? I mean, with all the paparazzi around and-"

"Like I said before, screw the paparazzi."

She giggled again. "Okay, then 'Mr. Screw-The-Paparazzi', let's go."

And with that, they linked their arms together and went to breakfast.

**ZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessa**

Three hours later, they were sitting in the waiting room at a nearby clinic that specialized in obstetrics. Vanessa squeezed Zac's hand as they waited in their chairs. Finally, a nurse came into the room and said, "Hudgens?"

Vanessa stood up, pulling Zac with her. They followed the young woman into a room, where Vanessa proceeded to put on an examination gown.

"What brings you in to the office today?" the girl asked, nonchalantly ignoring the fact that two of America's hottest young stars were seeking _her_ help.

"Well, um…see, we're pregnant…well, _I _am…" Vanessa stuttered. The girl nodded encouragingly at her, and she continued. "And last night…I kinda…got drunk…and I just wanted to make sure everything's all right."

"Okay, well, have a seat and Dr. Kensington will be in with you soon."

"Thank you," Vanessa said. When the woman had closed the door, Vanessa reached for Zac's hand. "Please hold my hand, baby. I'm scared," she whispered. Tears were stinging at her eyes.

Zac embraced her with his strong arms as she cried. Just then, the door opened to reveal a young doctor. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and his smile was breathtaking. "Good morning, Miss Hudgens, Mr. Efron. Let's check out the little one, shall we?" he greeted.

Vanessa nodded. The doctor examined her and took a blood sample before leaving the room, promising to return in an hour.

It was one of the longest hours Vanessa had ever experienced. All she wanted to know was if her baby was going to be okay. Soon the door opened, and the doctor walked in with a manila envelope.

"Here are your results, Miss Hudgens. Let's see…" he opened the envelope and pulled out a few papers. He leafed through them for a few seconds before looking up at her and smiling. "Everything looks okay…but next time might be the end of Baby Efron. Don't drink anymore throughout the duration of your pregnancy and both you and baby will be fine.

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Doctor," she said, shaking his hand. Zac shook hands with him next, and they left the room.

On the short walk back to the hotel, Zac grinned at his girlfriend. "I say we celebrate."

"How's that?" she asked playfully.

"In the shower," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise for a second before she giggled. "You're such a bad boy, Zac," she replied.

**ZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessaZanessa**

Twenty minutes later, Vanessa was standing in her bathrobe while Zac jumped into the shower. She slowly removed her garment and gasped as the air conditioning hit her bare skin. She looked lovingly down at her stomach, which had begun to swell. She rested her hand on the small bump as she walked over to the shower. Zac pulled her in gently and closed the glass door before pressing her up against the wall and kissing her hungrily.

"Zac," she moaned softly. She pulled away for air and said, "I didn't think you'd be so eager to fuck me," she whispered.

"Baby, I'm always this eager to fuck you," he replied as he nipped at her neck. Suddenly, he lifted her feet off the floor and held her against the wall as he thrust into her. Her head fell back as pleasure took over her body. She moaned loudly before she gasped out his name. He took one of her breasts in his hand and rubbed her nipple before sucking on it.

"Zac," she said.

He pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

"You know, our baby's gonna use those to eat in about six months," she continued.

"Well, then, we have a _very_ lucky child."

He opened the shower door and her legs wrapped around him. Turning on the water in the bathtub, he shoved his tongue down her throat. Surprised, Vanessa began to suck on it gently. He stepped into the bathtub, her legs still around him. He sat down gently and spread her legs open as wide as they'd go. Her hands braced against the sides of the tub as he thrust into her. With every thrust, water spilled out from the tub and onto the floor. After Zac had released himself inside her, he pulled out and got on his knees. Leaning his forehead against her pubic area, his tongue pushed gently into her opening. Vanessa giggled as she gasped.

"Zaccy, why don't you turn so I can do you a favor while you do the same?"

He smiled devilishly as he turned himself around, never pulling his tongue out of her heat. She took his dick into his mouth and began to give him the second blow job of the day.

When they had reached their climaxes, they sat together in the tub, and he washed her body while she shampooed his hair. Giggling, she splashed water all over him, and he returned the favor. Soon there was a sweet-smelling mixture of water and tropical smoothie shampoo present in the bathroom. Beads of water gathered on the mirrors surrounding the tub. Vanessa leaned against Zac's chest and sighed.

"This is perfect, you know," she said. "Just me, you and the baby. We're gonna be a perfect little family."

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her softly. "Yeah, I know," he said. "And the best part is, we have this room all to ourselves for another three days…"

He jumped out of the tub, picked her up over his shoulder as she laughed and carried her to the bed, where they proceeded to remember just how she'd gotten pregnant in the first place…

**Was it weird? Sorry if it was! I hope it was worth the wait! **


End file.
